Before the Oncoming Storm
by Never Ending Illusions
Summary: Inutaisho has come back from the world of spirits. When he follows Inuyasha's scent, he encounters another which pulls him toward Sesshomaru's ward. InutaishoxRin
1. Chapter 1

**Before the Oncoming Storm**

By Zaru

**Summary: **The great Inutaisho has returned full force from the world of spirits. He follows the scent of his youngest son only to become mesmerized by the sweet scent of Sesshomaru's ward left behind in the village.

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Inuyasha. It was created by Rumiko Takahashi.

**A/n: **This is a new story that I have created. It's a story I have wanted to write for a long time now for the series of _Inuyasha. _So, behold! My new Inuyasha fic! Have fun reading!

~~~~~~**PROLOGUE~~~~~~**

Hazy.

That was all he could see through his eyes. The world was blurry to him and he was unable to adjust them enough to scout his current location. All he could hear was the sound of birds cawing in the distance and the strong smell of death. If only he could figure out where he was, he could find a way out easily and be rid of the putrid stench that continued to invade his keen nostrils.

He continued to rub his eyes hoping to get the blurriness away. It had been such a long time since he was able to view the world when he was alive. But now that he was back, he began to wonder if anything truly changed from when he met his fate in that burning estate protecting his child and human mate. _Is she still alive?_ He hoped she was. There was no telling how long he had been dead, but he hoped it hadn't been too long of a time since then.

Finally able to see better, he gasped, shocked at what he was seeing. The atmosphere was dark with dead bodies continuing their decay and bones piled high. Glancing upward, he noticed where the cawing was coming from as several boned birds flew aimlessly in the sky above.

_This place. It is where Myouga hid my remains as I had requested. _But now he wondered why he mentioned to his loyal flea follower that he was to buried here. It was dreadful.

The dog demon just shook his head. _No matter. I am alive again and I shall get my way out of here. _Standing, he noticed he was set in his own large mouth overlooking the death site.

_My bones. _Never before had he seen how huge his form could be. It was most exquisite to see himself like that. But that thought was not the appropriate issue at the moment. How he even came back was a question within itself. There were only two things capable of bringing the taiyoukai back. Either it was his first mate's necklace that connected to the souls of the Netherworld or Sesshomaru had been in his grave and the power of Tensaiga yielded itself to help bring him back.

But where was Sesshomaru or his first mate? If one of them had brought him back, he would think they would be there to welcome him back into the land of the living. But neither could be seen.

"Tetsusaiga." The first word finally spilt from his mouth. Inutaisho wandered within his bones to retrieve the rough sword from its binding. But when he got there, it was nowhere to be seen. _Sesshomaru would have been unable to unsheathe Tetsusaiga because of the barrier. And Inuyasha is the only one who is able to wield it. So he must have been here along with Sesshomaru. _He smiled a little thinking about his two sons. How would Inuyasha look today? He must have been older since he had found his way there along with his older brother. Did they get along and Sesshomaru was just showing him where to find the heirloom he left behind? Or were they fighting about who was the rightful master of the Tetsusaiga since he was gone. The endless questions and answers.

He shook his head wanting to find out the answers as quickly as possible.

Spreading his arm out next to him, he was able to use what little power he had so far to open a small hole. It was enough for him to slip through, but a tight fit it would be. And unfortunately, he had no idea where it would take him. _As long as it's away from this place, I shall be fine._

The taiyoukai took a leap of faith and traveled into the hole which would take him to an unknown destination.

Inuyasha and Kagome were walking along the paths through Inuyasha's Forest. They had decided to take a walk since Kagome needed the fresh air. The young miko had been working hard all day and the hanyou felt it wasn't right for his pregnant wife to work herself to the bone. Even though she was only a couple months along, there was a slight bump in her stomach and she caressed it as they continued to travel the paths.

"You know, Inuyasha, you don't have to worry so much. I'm in the first trimester of my pregnancy. I'm fine doing that kind of work for now."

The silver-haired inu looked at her and shook his head, brow furrowed. "No, Kagome. I'm not having my pregnant mate lifting heavy stuff like firewood when her husband, _me_, is around to do it for her." He argued.

Kagome sighed heavily. "I'm quite capable of doing the little things, Inuyasha. You don't have to worry over me all the time, ya know."

"Feh. I'll worry if I want to, Kagome. You're my mate after all and I don't want you to hurt yourself."

Kagome smiled a little. She understood how worried he could be over her. Especially when she was carrying their first child. And with the work she did, it was harder to get her chores done with him looking over her shoulder all the time. Not a second went by without him asking if she was all right. Sometimes it annoyed her and sometimes it didn't. But there was a limit to how far he should go. Especially when it's a pregnant woman. And they certainly could get very hormonal.

As they continued walking, Inuyasha's arm slipped around her waist making sure to support her. Their conversation took a turn as Kagome asked him how the jobs with Miroku were going. In the past few years when she wasn't with them, Inuyasha and Miroku had been traveling around Japan to villages who needed their experience to exercise terrible demons. Although, Miroku had embezzled a high amount of food and money from the villagers for mere demons. But of course he did have a family to support since he was married to Sango and three little ones of their own already.

Inuyasha looked over, smiling down at his wife and mate. She was practically glowing with her huge smiles that measured from ear to ear. Ever since she found out she was pregnant, the smiles seemed endless as she was excited about their new bundle of joy ready to come within a few more months. Inside he was overjoyed about it. He was finally able to have his first child since Kagome came back through the well three years before.

Suddenly, he stopped, doubling over to the ground, his clawed hand covering his right eye. Kagome gasped leaning down next to him.

"Inuyasha! What's wrong? Are you okay?" She asked as she slipped a hand across his back. She used her free hand to grab the arm that was using the hand to cover his eye. "Did something get into your eye again? Let me see."

He ground his fangs together. "No! It's not that! Nothing went in my eye! It's something coming _out!_" The poor hanyou hissed as the pain intensified in his head.

"Inuyasha…" She trailed off, worried for her mate.

"Ngh!" He kneeled on one knee, his other clawed hand grasping the ground underneath him in pain.

It was then Kagome noticed a bright light emerging from the covered eye. "Inuyasha!"

He screamed in pain once again and finally let go, his head sharply pushed back facing toward the sky. The bright light appeared to grow bright and bigger before it finally released itself from the hanyou and sped off into the atmosphere.

Kagome was bewildered. What had just happened? What was that thing that came pouring out of Inuyasha's eye? She shook her raven hair and concentrated on the person next to her.

"Inuyasha, are you okay?"

He snapped his head forward as he struggled to breathe. "That… was intense." He finally managed to mutter.

"Inuyasha, what was that coming out of your eye?"

The hanyou shook his head. "I don't know, Kagome. But whatever it was, we need to find it right now."

Standing up, he lifted Kagome into his arms and leapt toward the village.

The bright light finally ceased its travel, shimmering away and dropping the inuyoukai to the ground with a huge thud, dust flying around him. He groaned heavily.

"Couldn't have dropped myself off some place less hard could I?"

Inutaisho pulled himself together and pushed himself up from the ground. The surrounding forest wasn't familiar at all to him, which led him to believe he was nowhere near his territory. But why would he drop himself off in unknown territory and not his own? That was when he picked up a faint scent in the air.

"This scent. I know it." The smell he had picked up on was of his precious Izayoi. But there was another mixed in. "Mine?" He wondered. Moments passed before it clicked in his mind. "Inuyasha."

He scrambled in the opposite direction the wind was blowing hoping to finally be able to see his precious Izayoi and son again.

Kaede had no more work to be done. Although the miko was very old and tired all the time, her guardian continued doing her daily work of gathering herbs and teaching the young children of the village about healing.

Rin was very excited to be able to go out. The sun was at its highest and most beautiful. And the flowers that grew in the open field near the Bone Eater's Well were calling for her to pick them. She ran happily and laughed to herself, spreading her arms wide while twirling around in her colorful world.

"Ahh." She exhaled and fell to the ground, crushing a few flowers beneath her body. She laid back, arms tucked behind her head as she watched the clouds fly by slowly. Rin was able to see pictures in the cloud and thought of her Lord Sesshomaru when she saw one that looked like his dog form. It had been awhile since he last came and it made her worry about when she would see him again.

Then, not a moment too soon, she could feel a presence watching her from afar. She thought it might be somebody from the village passing by. So she sat up and turned with a smile on her face ready to wave and say her hello.

"Hel-" Her voice stopped. Silver hair. Was it? Could it be? "Ha! Lord Sesshomaru!" Rin stood up happily, but noticed the silver-haired man didn't have a crescent moon in the middle of his forehead nor did he adorn the kind of armor Sesshomaru wore. And Jaken nor Ah-Un were in sight either. _Inuyasha?_ No. The man didn't have dog ears. He had the pointed ears like her lord so he must be a demon. She wasn't scared though because she sensed nothing bad coming from the stranger. Who could he be? And why was he there?

Inutaisho had ran as fast as he could, his armor feeling a little heavier than usual and slowing him down. _I'm not at my full strength yet. But I must make haste to see Izayoi and Inuyasha!_ But the wind had died down and Inuyasha's scent faded away. _No!_

He stopped in his tracks hoping to pick it up again until a light wind blew in from the north carrying a sweet scent. An innocent scent of the dew before the oncoming storms. It intrigued him somehow. _Where is this scent coming from? What could possibly have that smell?_ Even though he had finding his son as first priority, he couldn't help but make a detour run.

He followed it, a little slower than before as it became stronger with each step toward it. Finally the forest was coming to an end and a field of blooming flowers came into view. There he stopped beside a tree and sniffed. There it was. Inutaisho stood still and watched some movement under the flower petals. He could make out a person there, but couldn't tell who. Of course it was a human, the taiyoukai knew that much. But what kind of human could smell like that? The smell of dew before a storm wasn't a smell everybody liked, but he had always loved it. It was the rain that made him happy as it was a beautiful sight when a colorful arch appeared in the sky afterwards.

The inuyoukai reached out to touch the tree beside him hoping the little human who was in the field would stand up soon so he could see what could pull him away from his current task.

Finally, the human sat up, turning with a smile on her face and waving.

"Hel-" She had stopped, until she stood up abruptly after yelling, "Ha! Lord Sesshomaru!"

_Lord Sesshomaru? Could she be speaking about my son? _It made him question many things once again. What exactly was this human to his son? He took a step forward and bowed. He would find out right there.

TBC….

A/n: Oh yeah! I rule! I rock! My prologue of my new fic is FINALLY OUT! Yay! So clap your hands for Inutaisho and Rin! Yay! I mean, I know it may not be the best start, but I do hope to make the chapters great for all you readers out there! So please, enjoy! Much love!

Zaru-san


	2. Chapter 2

**Before the Oncoming Storm**

By Zaru

**Summary: **The great Inutaisho has returned full force from the world of spirits. He follows the scent of his youngest son only to become mesmerized by the sweet scent of Sesshomaru's ward left behind in the village.

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Inuyasha. It was created by Rumiko Takahashi.

**A/n: **The first real chapter of the story is finally out! I hope you guys enjoy!

~~~~~~**Chapter 1~~~~~~**

Rin stood there, not understanding who this stranger could possibly be. Same hair color. Same eye color. But the armor was different and so were his markings. Was there a chance he was related to her Lord Sesshomaru or Inuyasha? Or was he someone Sesshomaru had sent to come get her. She needed to know.

"Um, hello there." She finally said with a small wave of her hand. "Might you be acquainted with Lord Sesshomaru?"

Inutaisho leaned up from his bow and smiled. "Yes, my dear girl. I am, as a matter of fact, acquainted with your Lord Sesshomaru in more ways than one." He took a step forward. "I am Inutaisho. And who you might be, lovely human?"

Rin blushed when he said she was lovely. "Um, I am Rin. It is nice to meet you, Lord Inutaisho." She bowed respectively.

The taiyoukai was pleased with Rin. She had learned well about her manners toward nobility. He walked the rest of the way toward her, leaning down on one knee and took her smaller hand in his large clawed one.

"I am pleased to meet you as well, Rin." He lowered his face to her hand and brushed his lips against the back of it. "I never believed such beauty was this close to me as I see before me."

She could feel crimson riding up her cheeks and pulled her hand away slowly, bringing it close to her chest.

"Thank you, my lord, for your generous compliment." Rin turned suddenly hoping Inutaisho did not catch sight of her flushed face. It was already embarrassing that he held her hand and kissed it. "Um, my lord, did Lord Sesshomaru send you to me?"

The dog demon's mind flew with many thoughts. His reason for being there was to retrieve Izayoi and Inuyasha. Yet this powerful scent pulled him away from his human lover and child. "Well, I was not sent by Sesshomaru at all, Rin. I am but on a short journey in search of my son and human mate."

Rin blinked. _He has a human mate? _"Is your mate close by, Lord Inutaisho? Perhaps I might know of her." The small human moved back a little to kneel back down in the center of the flowery field, continuing to pick some flowers.

Inutaisho was still bent on his knee and watched as she picked them. "My mate goes by the name of Izayoi. The scent of her is faint, but I believe she is nearby."

"Hmm." Rin stopped and looked into the sky, deep in thought. "I know most of the people in the village, but I do not remember one that has that name." Her lips fell into a frown. "I am sorry that I cannot be of help to you."

The demon lord just smiled. "That is all right." He licked his lips. "Perhaps you know of my son."

"Well, if you have a human mate, he would be a half-demon, correct?" She asked. When she saw him nod, she continued. "I do know of a couple demons that live in the village with us and a half-demon. He goes by the name of Inuyasha."

Inutaisho's amber eyes widened. "Inuyasha, you say?"

"Yes."

"Could you… take me to him?"

Rin just smiled warmly and stood up, a bundle of flowers in her arms. "Why of course I can. He and his wife live in the village with us. Lord Inuyasha and Lady Kagome will be happy to have new company I'm sure."

The demon gestured with his hand for her to take the lead and the two of them walked through the flowers and toward the human village.

Kagome and Inuyasha finally made it back to the village, the half-demon still holding Kagome in his arms. She was concerned for her mate. Nothing like that had ever happened before and the priestess hoped they would be able to find some answers soon.

"Inuyasha, are you sure you're all right?" His mate wondered. "Are you in any pain?"

Inuyasha set her down and planked his butt on the ground. It was still a bewildering situation he got himself pulled into. What could be so important in his right eye that the poor demon deserved the intensifying pain?

"Inuyasha?" Kagome asked again, setting a small, comforting hand on top of his head. "Please answer me."

The half-demon began to mumble some incoherent words that the young woman was unable to identify. A sigh escaped her knowing there would be no answer right away. So, she decided to leave him there until he was up to speaking with her again.

Walking away, the old priestess Kaede walked out of her hut and stopped Kagome in her path.

"Oh, hello there, Kagome." The old woman smiled.

"Hello, Kaede. Are you all right today?" The raven-haired priestess was overly worried for the old woman's health. It was declining these days and taking care of Rin on top of herself was enough to exhaust her.

Kaede just smiled, the many wrinkles around her mouth curving like smiles, too. "Oh, I am fine today, Kagome. Let ye not worry about this old woman for ye has your own burden to worry about." She motioned over to Inuyasha who now sat with his arms in the fire-rat haori, still mumbling to himself.

The young woman shook her head. "I know, Kaede." She sighed. "The weirdest thing happened on our walk back to the village."

"Oh?" The older woman was very interested. "What did happen to ye, Kagome?"

"Well, something came out of Inuyasha's eye."

Kaede's eyebrows narrowed. "His eye? Which eye?"

"The right."

Kaede grabbed a hold of Kagome's arm and headed toward the half-demon. "Perhaps whatever came out of Inuyasha's eye is the pearl that his father had hid his grave."

Inuyasha's dog ears perked up after hearing what Kaede said. "What'd ya say?" He stood abruptly and speeded toward her, gripping her upper arms. "The pearl? Is that what you think was taken from my eye, Kaede?" At her nod, his shoulders slumped and he let go of her. If it was the pearl that escaped from his right eye, who could have done such a thing? Why would they want the place where his father laid to rest? The questions just kept coming, with no answer to follow.

Inutaisho and Rin were near the human village finally. The two were in deep conversation about Inuyasha. She'd smile when the demon would let out a hearty laugh as she told of funny things dealing with his son. It felt warm for some reason. She felt completely safe around him. But Rin couldn't help but wonder why as those kind of feelings lasted when Sesshomaru was around. Possibly the fact that he somehow reminded her of her lord made her at ease. And the little human couldn't help but have many thoughts plunder her mind as well. Who really was this demon associated with Lord Sesshomaru? And if Inuyasha was his son and Sesshomaru was Inuyasha's elder brother, was there a chance that this chivalrous demon before her was also the father of her Lord Sesshomaru?

She stopped in her tracks, not wanting to move on until she received an answer. "Lord Inutaisho?"

The silver-haired taiyoukai stopped and turned to face her. "Yes, dear Rin?"

"Are you…the father of Lord Sesshomaru as well?"

Inutaisho let out a heavy sigh. "You are very smart, although it did take you a bit to figure that out." He let out a chuckle.

But if it was true with what she was hearing, then why did Sesshomaru tell her before that he had died from battle wounds? How could he be here now? Could her lord, whom she loved very much, lie to her? But why would he?

TBC…

A/n: Okay. The official first chapter. Although short, I hope you enjoyed either way. More chapters soon to come.

Zaru-san


	3. Chapter 3

_Before the Oncoming Storm_

_**By Zaru**_

_**Summary: **__The great Inutaisho has returned full force from the world of spirits. He follows the scent of his youngest son only to become mesmerized by the sweet scent of Sesshomaru's ward left behind in the village._

_**Disclaimer**__: I do not own Inuyasha. It was created by Rumiko Takahashi._

_**A/n: **__This is chapter 2! Yay! It's short but I hope you like it. XD_

_**Chapter 2~~~~~~**_

_There were on the outskirts of the village, Rin staring at the flowers in her hand. Why would her lord lie to her as he did? Inutaisho, the father of her savior, was here standing before her in the flesh with naught a scar upon his being. At least from what she could tell. Supposedly dead and dust by now he was not. Surely there was some questions to be asked._

_Inutaisho just glanced down at her. What could this little one be thinking?_ He wondered. He wanted to ask her, but thought it would invade personal thoughts. Sighing, he resorted to sitting on the grass, waiting for her to continue doing something.

"Lord Sesshomaru spoke to me of your death, Lord Inutaisho. But how can it be that you are here?" Was her little question.

The dog demon, although resting comfortably, stood once again and smiled. "Rin, I would very much like to tell you of how I am here, but at this moment, I wish to meet with my son Inuyasha. Will you still help me?"

With a small smile, she nodded. "I sure will." Grabbing his hand, she led the rest of the way into the village, hoping her fellow villagers would not be frightened of such a handsome demon.

Inuyasha shook his head. "The pearl. Why would they want that? It's father's gravesite. To take such a thing from me. It's become personal." His clawed hand fisted tightly as he shook slightly. "When I find whoever took it, they'll pay with their own lives. I swear it."

Kaede shook her head. "Before ye get yourself into trouble, Inuyasha, perhaps ye should worry about the demon which young Rin is bringing within our village." The old woman pointed a shaky finger toward the entrance.

Everybody stopped speaking, their eyes seeking out whatever Kaede was pointing to. There, coming from over a small hill, was Rin smiling, her hand wrapped together with a big demon who, Inuyasha thought, resembled Sesshomaru a lot.

"Inuyasha, who is that?" Kagome asked, not sure if her husband knew the demon or not. He seemed kind enough not to harm anybody if he was laughing along with the little teenager. "He seems familiar somehow."

The half-demon shook his head. It couldn't be, could it? And if it was, how? How was it possible? The first real time he saw that demon was after the battle with the demon sword Sou'unga, but only appearing in a blinding light almost fading. Was his father truly alive?

"No. There's no way." He whispered.

The pregnant priestess tilted her head, staring at Inuyasha. "What's wrong, Inuyasha?"

"He's dead. He's got to be dead!" His voice rose a few octaves before he leaped into the air, landing gracefully in front of the incoming pair. "Who are you supposed to be? Why are you in this village?"

Rin gasped in surprise. Inuyasha's sudden appearance halted her movements. "You scared me!"

Instinctively, Inutaisho pulled the young Rin behind him, brows narrowing at the interloper who dared disturb their short journey into the village.

"Who are you scaring a young human?" He demanded.

"Rin knows me, demon. Hand her over to me now." The half-breed wasn't quite sure if this was truly his father. He didn't know his scent, so it was hard to be sure.

Sighing, the girl moved away from her new friend, hands up in defense so Inuyasha wouldn't make any sudden movements. "Lord Inuyasha, please. He is not a bad demon. He knows Lord Sesshomaru. And you. He claims to be your father. Isn't that right, Lord Inutaisho?"

Inuyasha growled a little. Could he trust this was possible? Was this really his father? "I don't trust you. Even if you say you are my father, I will not admit to it until I have proof."

Inutaisho's amber eyes averted, peering out the corner. "Perhaps proof is right here."

Sesshomaru was on his way to see Rin whom he hadn't seen for a long time. Since he was done patrolling the Western Lands, he figured dropping in on his young charge would make her happy. Although he would never admit it, seeing her always wanted to put a smile on his face. But he never showed it. Just in his mind the smile was from ear to ear. Her cheery disposition was among the many reasons he kept her with him after such a long time.

With Jaken holding the paper package of the demon lord's gift to Rin, he was ready to make an appearance. Unfortunately, he wondered lately if bringing kimonos as gifts to his lovable ward was enough for her? In the past when he did show up at the village to visit, a gift was always thrown into her arms bringing her smile forth. But his time with her was so short as the demands of those living within his lands kept him away for so long. But this time, he would make time. He would make his stay at least a few days before leaving again. Sesshomaru was sure it would make her happy.

As he and his servant made way, a very familiar scent filled his nostrils bringing his demon forth and halting. Jaken kept walking, bumping into Sesshomaru's legs.

"Ah. My lord?" The green toad gazed upwards.

_Father…_ Quick as the wind, he vaulted into the air, Jaken squeaking in protest before latching onto the fur tail of his master and flew toward the village which housed Rin. Within moments, the demon saw her. His little Rin. Defending a demon from Inuyasha's wrath. His eyes slit as he prepared for a landing within the village.

Everybody glanced over at Sesshomaru whose light whip cracked angrily at the scene before him.

"So, you found a way back from the dead, have you, father?"

Inutaisho smirked a little, eyes twinkling at his youngest son. "Is that proof enough for you, Inuyasha?"

Rin's eyes lit up at the sight of her lord. "Lord Sesshomaru!" The flowers dropped from her loosened fingers, petals flying around her as she ran to him. "Oh, my lord, you have come for me!" Her arms wrapped tightly around his waist, tears welling. "I missed you so much, Lord Sesshomaru!"

At his charge's display of affection, his whip vanished and features softened as a ghost of a smile showed. "Yes, Rin. I have come to see you." His left hand moved to her head, settling it there for a moment before she pulled away.

"There is so much I need to ask you, my lord."

With a heavy sigh, he agreed. "Yes, Rin. We must indeed speak with one another. All of us."

Kaede stepped forward, hands behind her back. "Please, Lord Sesshomaru, allow me to grant you the use of my hut for your talk since I have other work to tend to."

He made a quick nod of his head thanking her. "Come, Rin." He turned, leading the way toward the old priestess' hut.

TBC…

A/n: Is it me, or are these chapters getting shorter and shorter? LOL. I'll make the other ones longer. I promise. For now, please review. Thanks.

Zaru-san


	4. Chapter 4

**Before the Oncoming Storm**

By Zaru

**Summary: **The great Inutaisho has returned full force from the world of spirits. He follows the scent of his youngest son only to become mesmerized by the sweet scent of Sesshomaru's ward left behind in the village.

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Inuyasha. It was created by Rumiko Takahashi.

**A/n: **An update after so long….

~~~~~~**Chapter 3~~~~~~**

The silence in the hut was agitating Inuyasha. It seemed that nobody wanted to begin explaining anything and it left his ears twitching. Sitting Indian-style, his left leg moved of its own accord, up and down. To think there was so much he needed to say, yet the half-demon couldn't pluck up the courage himself to begin. Here was his long-lost father right in front of him. After all this time in the flesh before his very eyes.

Kagome picked up her husband's annoyance with the coming quiet, so to help ease the tension from him, she opened her mouth to begin her own line of questioning.

"Lord Inutaisho, how is this possible?" The priestess wondered. "From what I understood, you have been dead for nearly 200 or so years. Yet why are you here with us?"

The great dog demon sighed. Finally someone was talking as he had no idea where to begin. "I was dead, Lady Kagome. But somehow, I was able to be live again after so long."

"But how?"

His head shook and he shoved his pony-tailed hair off his shoulder. "I cannot say. The only thing I can recall was my last battle with Ryuukoutsei and fighting in the fire of that castle with that dastardly human, knowing I am dead afterwards. But while I was in the world of spirits, it was growing fuzzy and next thing I know, I am here." He glanced over at Rin who was sitting suspiciously close to Sesshomaru, a smile coming to his face. "And meet this sweet child in the process who helped reunite me with my youngest son."

Sesshomaru growled in his throat. His father was talking sweet on his adorable Rin. And knowing how his father was with beautiful, young human girls, most likely, the demon lord himself would have to keep his father at a distance. "So, father, you do not recall who or what brought you back?" He asked, his fingers absently kneading the inside of his haori.

"No. I do not recall." With a smirk, he leaned back, his claws supporting him. "But that is not of importance right now. What matters to me is finding your mother, Inuyasha." Inutaisho finally mentioned his human mate, Inuyasha gazing at him with a melancholy look. "What is it, Inuyasha?"

The half-demon stood up slowly, glaring down at his father. "My mother died a long time ago." Turning, he left the group inside the hut staring at the swishing bamboo door.

_She what?_ The tall demon looked around confused. How could that happen? How long was he dead for again? Didn't his son's mate say a couple hundred years? His own amber eyes squeezed shut, watering from the corners, a tear falling down his cheek. How could he be so selfish? He was alive, yet his darling Izayoi wasn't. It wasn't fair.

Rin's lips pursed together in sympathy. The demon's own mate was long dead before he was revived again and now he was all alone in the world with no one to care for him. The thirteen-year-old fisted her hands together and stood up, bare feet padding along the wooden floor and slowly sinking down in front of her new friend.

"I am sorry to hear about your mate, Lord Inutaisho. It's very sad." She set a small hand on his leg. "I lost my brother and parents during the war. I was all alone myself. At least until Lord Sesshomaru found me." Her big, brown eyes drooped slightly. "And if it wasn't for Lord Sesshomaru, I wouldn't be here today. I would have stayed dead."

Inutaisho opened his eyes, glittering amber growing warm just seeing Rin's innocent face. Her brown eyes grew worrisome for him and he honestly felt happy about that. She reminded him a lot of Izayoi a lot when she was younger. Oh the memories he carried within him.

Kagome couldn't help but smile herself at the sight before her. Rin was very loving and caring toward others. Even though he was a great demon lord just revived from the dead. But she figured it was more because he was Sesshomaru and Inuyasha's father that she cared so much. He was apart of her lord and that was more than enough for her to worry about him since he was family.

"Lord Inutaisho, now that you are back, what will you do from now on?" Kagome wondered, a hand splayed over the baby bump of her belly.

Inutaisho turned his gaze away from Rin for once and answered, "I do not know. Perhaps roam the country for awhile to reacquaint myself with my land."

"But, my lord, you just got here. Don't you think you can stay with us for awhile? You must be exhausted after coming back to life are you not?" Rin asked. "Please stay with us. I am sure you will like it here. The humans of this village are very nice and have become adjusted to accepting demons in the surrounding areas." Her brown eyes pleaded with him. She really wanted him to stay. Rin had no idea why she did though.

The great demon sighed heavily. Perhaps it would be best if he stayed in this place for awhile. After all, he was finally reunited with both of his sons and was able to meet a sweet maiden in the process. If he stayed, he could get to know her better and understand the meaning of why she was with Sesshomaru. Besides, it would be an interesting tale to hear from his eldest human-hating son.

"All right, sweet Rin." He brought a clawed hand up to her cheek and caressed the smooth skin and silky hair she possessed. "I will stay. But only for a short time. I cannot stay here forever you know."

Her eyes widened in excitement. "Yes!" She nodded quickly. "I shall prepare a place for you right away, Lord Inutaisho!" Getting up, she ran out of the hut quickly, followed by Kagome.

Inutaisho just smiled, his head resting on the fist of his hand. How he was going to enjoy getting to know her better. His eyes glinted with happiness.

Sesshomaru growled in his throat, drawing the attention of his father from the door to himself.

"What is it, Sesshomaru? You seem a little frustrated about something."

The taiyoukai fisted his own clawed hands in his lap. "How dare you eye Rin like that, father. I thought you might have changed since being killed."

His father shook his head, a grin appearing over his smile. "Come now, Sesshomaru. She is but a child. I only wish to know more about the one who has opened you up to the idea of loving a human."

"You didn't show up in front of her on accident, did you, father?" Sesshomaru accused. "You followed that sweet scent of hers thinking it was a young virgin for you to take."

Inutaisho shrugged. That was partially true. Although, he had to find out about that innocent scent that pulled him. That lulled him away from his current task. If Rin was perhaps a year or two older, the demon might have charmed his way into her heart within the first few moments of meeting then drown her in unbridled pleasure that only he could give.

"Hmm… perhaps you are right, Sesshomaru. But do not worry. I do not plan on taking young Rin in any way." He chuckled. "Not unless she wishes for me to-"

A lightning whip protruded from his fingers, slashing at his disgrace of a father who moved out of the way as quickly as possible. The other humans within the hut moved away quickly not wanting to be harmed.

"Don't speak of Rin that way!" He growled. "You stay away from her, father!"

"I don't intend to stray from her side as long as she wishes for me to be here, son." He replied, making Sesshomaru's demon blood boil.

Oh how he wished his father just stayed dead at that moment.

TBC…

A/n: Not long but an update at least. Sorry it's been really long since I've updated at least something for the story. Take care!

Zaru-san


	5. Chapter 5

**Before the Oncoming Storm**

By Zaru

**Summary: **The great Inutaisho has returned full force from the world of spirits. He follows the scent of his youngest son only to become mesmerized by the sweet scent of Sesshomaru's ward left behind in the village.

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Inuyasha. It was created by Rumiko Takahashi.

**A/n: **Okay, please don't hate me. I know it's actually been quite a long time since I've updated a chapter of this story. So, please forgive me and I hope you enjoy this small Inutaisho/Rin fluff! ;) I basically did it to make up for my absence!

~~~~~~**Chapter 4~~~~~~**

It had only been a couple of days since the arrival of Inutaisho and already talk of him was reaching its peak. He wandered aimlessly through the Forest of Inuyasha feeling that he was being followed by someone. Most likely someone from the village itself. His mind was so muddled at the moment, his senses were on less alert and he couldn't bring himself back to normal. The return of himself from the spirit world weighed heavily on his mind. Inutaisho still had no idea how he was able to come back, but he intended to find out.

She followed him aimlessly through the forest without so much as a sound. Her lord's father didn't seem to know she was there at all. Poor Rin hoped he would so she could get over the little embarrassment of following him around like a lost little puppy. But she couldn't seem to help it. She was drawn to him somehow. Perhaps it was because he resembled her lord so much or was it because this strange demon intrigued her interest. Either way, her body moved of its own accord to follow her new friend.

Walking along for a few more minutes, the great demon lord finally decided to take a rest, finding a big trunk tree and leaning against it. He felt that whoever was following him would show themselves shortly and waited patiently.

As a breeze blew through the forest, the gentle sound of the leaves shaking on the branches seemed to lull the demon to sleep. It was so peaceful in the forest that he figured he might be able to make it a permanent napping spot until his time in the village ended. His amber eyes closed, but kept his other senses on alert. The smell of dew in the wind notified him finally of his stalker. The side of his lip curled up a little knowing who exactly was following him behind. It was his son's ward Rin.

Rin hid behind one of the trees, peeking out, able to see Inutaisho sleeping against one of the many trees that made home in the forest. Her warm brown eyes couldn't help but stare at him. He was definitely interesting. In the past couple of days, the two had spent some time together. She spoke of her past with him, able to speak freely about anything that was on her mind. Not that she could never say anything to Sesshomaru or Jaken, but they seemed to have other things to think about all the time while they were on their journeys through the land. Inutaisho reminded her of Sesshomaru a lot, but there were definitely differences between the two demons. Boldly, she moved from behind the tree, took a deep breath and continued her walk toward her new demon friend.

Inutaisho heard the crunching of twigs snapping on the ground and he opened his eyes. Standing right there, several feet away was Rin. So he was right. It was the little human who was the first to greet him after his return.

"Young Rin, why have you been following me? Did you fear I would not return to the village?"

She flushed a little before shaking her head. "No, my lord. I knew you would return to us."

Inutaisho's head tilted to the side, the smile on his face. "Then why follow me?"

She couldn't exactly tell him outright she was following him because of her curiosity of him. He might just laugh out loud at her. It would be embarrassing to the poor girl.

"Um, well, honestly, I do not know. Perhaps I was just…curious."

"Curious? About me?"

Her fingers played together behind her back due to her nervousness. He knew so there was no use hiding it. "I-I guess."

"Rin, you know if there is ever anything you wish to know about me, all you have to do is ask." He reached out a hand to the human. "Come."

Nodding, the young teen walked slowly over to him before kneeling down in front of him.

He chuckled a little. The demon wished to have the human a little closer to him, so he pulled one of the furs around his body, setting it beside him. "Do not sit on the ground. I do not wish for you to dirty that beautiful kimono Sesshomaru has gifted to you." He patted the fur seat. "Come on."

Blushing, she took his generosity and made herself comfortable on the white softness. "Wow. This is very soft." She petted it, only to hear a small growl coming from the demon himself. "Eh, is everything all right, my lord?" Continuing to pet the fur absentmindedly.

When she glanced over at him, his eyes were closed, small growls and purring coming from him. She wondered if he was all right. Ever since she came into contact with his fur, it was then he began to sound like that. Was it possible her sitting on it was hurting him?

"Um, Lord Inutaisho, am I hurting you by sitting on this?" She pulled away from her sitting position on him.

Inutaisho opened his eyes, not feeling the warmth from the girl on his fur any longer. "N-No, Rin. You weren't hurting me at all. It felt…" He wasn't going to finish that sentence. If he did, she would possibly stay away from it. "No. It's nothing, Rin. You can sit on it. No harm."

Nodding small, she gathered herself again to sit on it, but this time not all the way and she kept her hands away from it. "Okay."

The demon took a deep breath before facing the human. As many times as they have talked, he never once asked her about how she and Sesshomaru met. "So, Rin, how long have you been a ward of Sesshomaru?"

"Mmm, about five years now."

"Five years?"

"Mm-hmm." She smiled, her knees bending and arms wrapping around them. "Yes. Lord Sesshomaru found me when I was only eight years old. It was during the time that my village was attacked by the wolf demons." She shivered a little recalling the memory. "I was running away from them as fast as I could, but they killed me."

Amber eyes widened. "You were dead?"

She nodded. "Yes. But next thing I know, I woke up and was in the arms of my lord." Her eyes softened at that precious memory. "After that, I followed my lord everywhere. Not once did he turn me away."

Inutaisho took what she said in. He never figured his human-hating son would allow a young human girl to follow him anywhere. Ever since Sesshomaru was born, his hatred of humans had come from a trait within his mother. She never liked humans at all. And because of that, there were plenty of times she wished to murder Izayoi because she took her mate away from her. Wanting to destroy the human female and eliminate the fetus that had been growing in her womb. Luckily, Inutaisho had threatened to dispose of her immediately if she ever tried to lay a hand on his mate. And the only reason he mated with Sesshomaru's mother was because of a political situation. Also because he needed a full demon heir. When his son was born, he was done with her, the mating bond broken and raising up Sesshomaru to become his successor. It made him wonder now if the demoness was even alive still.

"Rin, you love Sesshomaru, don't you?" Rin was taken aback by the question, and the deepening crimson on her cheeks made him aware of the answer. "It is nothing to be ashamed of, young one. Perhaps Sesshomaru might love you back as well."

"Huh?" She glanced up at him.

"If Sesshomaru didn't at least like you a bit, he wouldn't have taken you under his wing and let you tag along for all these years."

"Actually, I only traveled with my lord for a little over a year. And after the battle with the demon Naraku was over, he told me to stay here in the village so that I might learn how to live amongst humans again."

"But he has taken time to come see you sometimes."

"Yes, he has. And always he comes bearing a gift for me. But, honestly, I don't really care whether he brings me anything or not."

"Oh?"

"Just seeing my lord makes me the happiest."

There was that smile again. It was always the brightest one she wore when speaking of Sesshomaru so fondly. Inside, Inutaisho growled a little. Rin could wear that smile for his son, but never showed it around anywhere else he noticed in the past couple of days. Truthfully, he felt a little jealous. Some odd reason, he wished for her to smile like that for him as well. But inside as well, he was happy this child could smile like that. In these days of war and demons, she should keep up her happy demeanor. If she didn't, it would only sadden him. Rin was like a bright light through the darkness. A special child she was and the thought made him want to hold her close to him.

"Rin."

"Yes, Lord Inutaisho?"

Suddenly, she was gathered into the arms of this powerful demon. Her eyes widened in surprise and wonder. He was hugging her for the first time since they met and she didn't care. She could feel the coolness of his armor on her bare skin that showed from the kimono she wore and shivered a little. But the strength of his embrace made her feel all warm and tingly inside, fully accepting the comfort of his hug. Her eyes closed, laying her head on his shoulder, small arms winding around his neck.

Inutaisho's eyes were halfway closed. Why did he suddenly do this to her? Was it because he wanted to feel her human warmth? Or could it be because he just wanted to hug her? He had no idea, but didn't mind it. Holding her so close made his heart beat a little faster than usual, making him a little wary. But he didn't care. Being able to hold someone again after all this time made him the happiest and that was all he wanted right then.

Rin was feeling a little flush as the hug continued. It was the longest hug she had received in her entire life. And it was from her lord's father no less. It should have made her feel uncomfortable that it wasn't Sesshomaru doing it to her. Not once had her lord hugged her in any way unless he was rescuing her. Inutaisho felt similar to Sesshomaru though, so it was comforting. But being this close to him, she felt nervous and it felt like butterflies were in her stomach. Perhaps she should pull away from him until the feeling stopped within her.

He felt her pull away from him, but begrudgingly he didn't want to let the feeling go away. Since he didn't want to scare her though, he let her move away a little, her small hands resting now on the chest of his armor, her face flushed.

"Rin, are you all right?" He asked, one clawed reaching up to caress her cheek. "Did I make you uncomfortable with me?"

"N-no, you did not. I am just a little surprised that happened so quickly is all."

A ghostly smile appeared. "I'm sorry. I couldn't help it. You were just so close to me. And it's hard not to hug you when you are nearby."

Rin smiled warmly at him, her own hand moving from his chest to his purple striped cheek. "It's okay, my lord. I understand."

Inutaisho leaned in close to her face, rubbing his nose against hers a couple times before resting his forehead against hers. She was so sweet and innocent. This little girl sitting right before him. There was nobody else in existence that could be like her. Someone who could smell as sweetly as her nor who could make his heart race at just the thought of her. It was even different than when he was first with Izayoi. Definitely different. And he didn't wish to allow this one to get away.

_I have only known this child for such a short time, yet I am unable to turn my eyes away from her. She has become so precious to me in the small amount of time I have known her. _His amber eyes glistened, just staring into hers coyly. _Could I have really fallen so deep?_

"Rin, you are such a special human. Are you aware of that?"

She blushed. _Special? Me? How special can I be?_ "I'm not special. I'm just a regular human like everybody else."

"No, Rin. You are special."

"How am I special?"

He smirked. "Because any human who could make a demon's heart beat faster than normal has got to be special in some way. And if you weren't special, I wouldn't have this urge."

"Urge?" She was confused now. What kind of urge could he be talking about?

"Yes. The urge to do this." His head tilted to the side and connected his lips with her own soft ones.

She gasped a little, pulling back. "M-m-my lord?" He kissed her. He really had kissed her! Her small hand covered her mouth in shock. And it was her first kiss as well. Her Lord Sesshomaru's father was the one to steal her first kiss. She saw him smirking again, wondering if he was going to laugh at her reaction.

"That was what I had the urge to do, young Rin. I hope you will forgive my actions." He grabbed the hand on his cheek in her own and kissed it.

"O-of course." Her lips twitched trying to find the right smile to give him. But she was so nervous now just sitting in front of him. How would she be able to react now that something like that had occurred between the two of them?

Unfortunately, she didn't know at the moment, but hopefully she would become aware of her feelings soon.

TBC…

A/n: Like that? Well, I hope you can't wait for the next chapter to come out.

Zaru-san


	6. Chapter 6

**Before the Oncoming Storm**

By Zaru

**Summary: **The great Inutaisho has returned full force from the world of spirits. He follows the scent of his youngest son only to become mesmerized by the sweet scent of Sesshomaru's ward left behind in the village.

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Inuyasha. It was created by Rumiko Takahashi.

**A/n: **Wow! A quick chapter done once more by me! Yay! I hope you like this.

~~~~~~**Chapter 5~~~~~~**

Rin decided to leave Inutaisho behind sadly, but it didn't seem like he was angry. He had done such a thing to a 13-year-old girl, so he understood her feelings. Even though he felt like there was something deep inside of him that wanted to hold her, there was a chance it was just a sudden impulse of human warmth that was next to him. Truthfully, her scent was intoxicating, she was an innocent and she was also the first human in a long time that he could truly be himself around.

He stared up into the trees, only seeing rays of sunshine shining through. _I'm just being an old fool. I have been gone for such a long time, so of course I will do such a thing to a sweet girl like that._

That was true. Him being a demon with an insatiable desire wasn't anything he was proud of, but it was apart of who he was. Even so, he did recall a few times, that with Izayoi being pregnant with Inuyasha, he was unable to be satisfied by her, so he had turned to several demonesses for satisfaction. Thinking that he could have fallen for Rin was a possibility, but thinking about it now, he was unsure. Could you possibly fall for somebody after knowing them for two days? No, he thought, it was definitely impossible. At least for him. She was just a close body that he could hold. At least, that is what he began to tell himself.

Now, with his thoughts on Rin, he wondered what would happen if Sesshomaru found out about what he did with the human. It made him shudder to think of the possibilities of punishments his son could come up with just for sharing a small kiss with her. If it could even be called a kiss. Maybe Rin would not say a word to him, but then again she told him a lot of stuff. _Maybe I should head back to the village now, just in case._

Standing up, he stretched and regaled in the warmth of the sun's rays once before heading back.

Rin ran into the village to the hut she shared with Kaede. Shoving the bamboo door aside, she escaped inside. When she saw she was alone, she bent down hands on her knees, panting for air. She had ran as fast as she could once out of sight of Inutaisho. Now, being by her lonesome, she could sort out the happenings.

Inutaisho had kissed her. He said he had the urge to do just that. But she pondered the real meaning behind it though. Even if what he said was true about her being special and making his heart beat fast, did it mean he had those kind of feelings for her? Rin had those kind of feelings before with a boy in the village when she had first got there.

She accidentally bumped into them, both of them falling down the hill. When they stopped rolling, her body was lying on top of his and her heart pounded. It was pretty much the rush of being so close to another that it happened. And Rin figured those were the feelings that made Inutaisho kiss her. It was just in the moment. Both of their faces were so close, sometimes two people felt like they _had_ to kiss or something like that. And anyways, she didn't love Inutaisho right? She liked him, but she didn't love him. Not like she loved Sesshomaru.

Sesshomaru had always been by her side in the last five years, never once complaining about her presence or whether she annoyed him or not. Being so close to him, it almost felt like having an older brother around to care for her. That was why she loved him most of all. He made her feel safe and when she was in his arms, there was such a security surrounding them, it always made her smile. That had to be the same feeling she had when Inutaisho was around. But that didn't explain the feeling in her stomach that still had not gone away since she left him behind.

Rin shook her head. Sure she was grown up, but she still had a lot to learn about feelings that grown-ups felt when with another. Feelings were such a strong word to even think about. So many emotions welled up inside her right now. But it didn't happen until that one kiss Inutaisho gave her. Her cheeks flushed once more, her hands cupping her face. _Could I truly like him? Really like him?_

The door to the hut was pushed aside revealing Inuyasha who was carrying some wood under his left arm.

"Hey, Rin. When'd you get back?"

"Huh?" She turned quickly to see the half-dog demon. "Eh, hi, Lord Inuyasha. I just got back a short time ago." She stood up straight and wore that smile on her face. "Can I help you with that?"

"Eh? Oh, yeah sure." He laid the bundle gently in both her arms, weighing them down a bit. "Be careful with those. I'm going to get more." He was ready to turn as she set the wood down on the floor in the corner. Taking a quick sniff, he noticed the scent of his father surrounding the girl. _Why does she smell so strongly of him? _"Do you want to come help me?"

"Yes, of course I'll come help!" She nodded quickly and followed the half-demon out.

The half-demon and human girl walked through the village passing by different people saying hello or just ignoring them. Inuyasha was a little ticked by this new scent surrounding the young girl, so he felt he had the right to know what might have occurred.

"Rin, why do you smell like my father?"

"Huh? What do you mean?" She asked innocently.

Inuyasha folded his arms in his fire-rat haori. "You smell like my father, Rin. Were you two together somewhere?" He asked, now curious. He knew the two of them had been close the last couple days, but she never smelt like his dad that strongly before. It made him stop in his tracks when they were finally out of the village. "Rin, did he do something to you? Did he lay his hands on you?" His clawed hands grabbed onto her shoulders.

"N-no. We met in the forest and we sat and talked for a little bit." She was blushing, she knew it. There was a chance Inuyasha might found out what happened and she couldn't live with the fact that he might try to hurt Inutaisho.

"Only talked? Is that all?" He was very worried now. "You smell like you were doing something else besides talking. What really happened, Rin? Did he touch you inappropriately?" When she didn't answer, he growled. "Rin!"

The girl's brown eyes turned sad as she looked into Inuyasha's yellow ones. "He…he…just kissed me. That's all." She whispered, averting her gaze to the ground.

The half-demon's eyes widened. "Did you allow him to?"

"I-I wasn't expecting it. And it wasn't even a kiss really. His lips touched mine for just a second but I pulled away from him. Honestly." She brought her gaze back to his. "I promise. It was nothing bad."

Inuyasha let out a heavy sigh. He would have to take that answer. At least for now. Rin had never lied to them before, so he should have believed her. But there might be an interrogation with his father later. Of course, Inuyasha hoped Sesshomaru didn't find out what happened. Otherwise, he probably would try to kill their father who they just got back from the land of the dead.

It was a little later in the day when Sesshomaru had made his way back into the village. It was his last day to spend there with Rin and he intended to spend the rest of the day and part of the evening with her, albeit a quiet time. The demon lord made his way toward the guest hut he occupied wondering if Rin had waited for him at all. But she wasn't there. It didn't show on his stoic face, but he was rather disappointed. Usually, she was all up for waiting his return, but this time she was nowhere in sight. Narrowing eyes, he turned away from the building gazing around for any signs of his young ward. _Rin, where could you be?_

She had bathed, scrubbing wildly to get the scent of Inutaisho off her, if there was any, hoping that Sesshomaru wouldn't notice nor ask her about the relationship between the two of them. Now, she was dressed in the new kimono Sesshomaru recently brought for her. It was a special day. It was the last day that her lord would see her for awhile and she wanted to look a little nice for him. And what better way to show she cared about their time together than to look beautiful for him. Rin smiled thinking of what she and him would do together. The girl thought of taking a walk, maybe a picnic in the meadow and a little stargazing perhaps. A giggle escaped her as she imagined the feared demon sitting in a meadow of flowers happily eating a meal she made with a flower wreath on his head. Her eyes rolled as she continued laughing.

Rin walked a little through the village before she sat on a fence that surround the village barn where the horses, cows and other animals were kept. Her feet wanted a rest, but there was nowhere else to sit. The ground was dirt so ruining her kimono just for a seat was a big no-no.

Where could he be, she wondered. He had not appeared much in between the last two days there with her. She wondered if he was just worried about leaving his lands unoccupied for such a long time. Perhaps he might have already left for the time being but didn't have the time to tell her. If he did, she was very disappointed. Her chocolate eyes turned sad until she head quiet footsteps approaching.

"Rin." She heard a deep voice call to her.

"Eh, Lord Sessho-" Her voice stopped. It wasn't Sesshomaru, but Inutaisho.

Inutaisho saw the blush creeping up her cheeks and turned her face toward the ground. He smiled small. _She's just so innocent. No wonder I wanted to kiss her so much._ "Rin, are you waiting for Sesshomaru?" She nodded a little. "I see. I'm sorry if I disappointed you at all."

Her eyes glanced back up at him. "N-no it's not like that, Lord Inutaisho. I'm happy to see you. I'm not disappointed that you aren't Lord Sesshomaru." Her innocent face made him want to kiss her again.

"I see. But you are waiting for him, Rin. I do hope he remembered that he was to be with you for awhile until his departure once more."

The 13-year-old rubbed her sandaled feet against the dirt on the ground, moving them front to back. "I know, but I can't seem to find him anywhere." A low sigh escaped her. "I wonder if he did already leave to go back. It's not like he hasn't done that before."

"He's left you without word before now?" The great dog demon stepped forward only a few front from Rin.

"Yes. Sometimes he would stay the day or stay overnight, but lately it seems he's more worried about some affairs that have been happening on the Western Lands."

Inutaisho nodded and covered the distance between the two. He was now leaning against the fence by her side gazing up at the sky. It was going to be dark soon. Perhaps in a couple of hours. He felt sorry that the young charge wouldn't be able to spend a happy day in the sun with Sesshomaru like she wanted. How could he leave her alone like he does? He understood about leaving her in the human village because to learn how to live with humans again, but did he ever leave her with a choice?

"Has he ever given you the choice of continuing to follow him, Rin? Or did he plan to leave you here for the rest of your life without so much as a single thought of you ever again?"

Rin was appalled by the question. How could he ask her such a thing! But he was right questioning her like that. Her eyes moved downcast. Sesshomaru never did ask her if, in the future, would she want to follow him again or stay in the village where she had lived the past few years. Would she truly be able to give up this peaceful life living here or leave it all behind and follow Sesshomaru throughout the lands without a permanent place to stay?

"I've never thought to ask him either if I had a choice." She whispered. There was going to be a day when he would come to her one last time. Maybe not even to ask that question. "I know Lord Sesshomaru can't have me follow him forever. That is true. But I don't regret making the choice of staying with him for as long as I have." She grinned. "He saved my life with his sword once. I was only eight years old. He never spoke to me, but I guess he didn't care whether I decided to follow him or not. Since I didn't have anybody else to count on, I took that once chance I had."

Inutaisho reached an arm around Rin, ruffling her hair a little. "You're a very sweet girl, Rin. A very special one, too."

She blushed once more at him saying that. "You've been calling me special all day, Lord Inutaisho."

"That's because it's true."

Rin exhaled a heavy breath she didn't remember breathing in. She had to figure out if the small kiss he gave her earlier really meant something or not. Even if he only did it as a friendly gesture or some kind of comfort for himself, she would welcome it. Just to get everything passed it so they could go back to being normal friends again.

"Lord Inutaisho, why did you really kiss me earlier today in the forest?" Rin looked up at him.

His hand removed itself from on top of her head, retreating back to his side. He hoped she would not bring up that topic. Figured it was something of the past that wouldn't happen again between them. But who said it wouldn't in the future either?

"Unfortunately, I don't know the answer to that, Rin. True I felt something when I was with you. My heart was racing and I ached to hold you. And being so close to you, being so innocent and pure, I couldn't help but want to kiss you." He sighed. "But I guess it was just being in the moment. That's all."

Her heart sank. So, it truly was a moment that happened between them and nothing more. Her small hands fisted at her sides. Sure she said it would be all right to say it was all friendly or comfort, but why did she get upset now? As of this moment, she remembered the feel of his lips displayed on hers earlier. Even though it was just a second, Rin did know.

"I see." The words escaped from her mouth as a whisper. "It didn't mean anything."

Inutaisho's demon ears heard her faint words clearly. _Is that disappointment? Did she truly wish it meant something?_ His amber eyes closed. "I'm sorry, Rin, if you were hoping it was something more.' A clawed hand rubbed his forehead. "Honestly, if you were a little older, I would definitely make sure it meant something. But you are so young. I don't want to take advantage of you like that." _She's just too pure. _Rin small tongue licked her lips and Inutaisho saw this. _Rin, please don't do that._ _It will make me want to kiss you._ "Do that again and we might have another 'moment'." He chuckled a little, but stopped immediately when he saw her looking up at him with those childish eyes of hers.

"Lord Inutaisho…" She whispered. The nearness of this great taiyoukai before her made those butterflies dance in her stomach again. It happened just by his unruly gaze. Many emotions could be seen at once, just by his eyes alone. Two days. Only two days they have known each other. _Perhaps I am just a child whose feelings will never be returned by the other._

_Idiot! Stop looking at her! She's only 13-years-old! Not to mention your _son_ Sesshomaru's charge. If anything ever happened between her and I… who knows what could happen in the future. _He couldn't allow it anymore. No matter how much she would look at him or plead with her eyes. Taking advantage of her wanting to give herself to him was wrong and against his nature. He may have had his share of embracing several young girls, demons and humans alike, but Rin… she was so special to him right now. _I just wish she was older, then I could accept her. _

"Rin, I'm sorry for what I did earlier. Even if it was a 'moment' between us, it was wrong. We can't allow ourselves to fall. Do you understand?"

She smiled "Lord Inutaisho, I am young. I know that. And I guess I might not understand these feelings inside me right now. But I do like you. I really do." There. She said it. At least she could say something small like that to him. Later, Rin would sort everything out.

She liked him. She really said that she liked him. But did she mean it in that kind of way? Or was it a way that you would like a friend? Either way he was happy with the results of their struggling conversation. "I like you, too, Rin." He smiled as he left a small kiss on top of her head. Maybe he was wrong in his thinking about Rin. But everything was so jumbled right now. His thoughts, his actions, his feelings. He knew it was wrong to want her at this age, so he would not pursue her. Fortunately, in the future, everything would be sorted out.

Until that time came, perhaps having a 'moment' every now and then wouldn't hurt.

TBC…

A/n: Hmm… a little more between Inutaisho and Rin. I'm definitely intrigued to write the next chapter now! ;) Time for Sesshomaru to finally make his appearance once more. What could happen next? Oh, and, I was wondering if I'm confusing in this chapter or not… I don't know if it's just me XD

Zaru-san


	7. Chapter 7

**Before the Oncoming Storm**

By Zaru

**Summary: **The great Inutaisho has returned full force from the world of spirits. He follows the scent of his youngest son only to become mesmerized by the sweet scent of Sesshomaru's ward left behind in the village.

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Inuyasha. It was created by Rumiko Takahashi.

**A/n: **Okay long time since an update. Please enjoy.

~~~~~~**Chapter 6~~~~~~**

After the situation between Rin and Inutaisho seemed to settle down, their topics of conversation became more common. Both of them spoke about Sesshomaru, the weather and the war that still seemed to be waged throughout the land.

He heard a familiar giggle as he made his way through the village. Finally, he was able to follow her scnet, tracking her to the stable area. But what would she be doing there? Hopefully not with one of the village boys who were always flirting with his young charge. Sesshomaru growled at the thought of them doing that. He sniffed in her general direction only picking up the scent of her flowery existence and…his father. _They're together again?_ His amber eyes narrowed at the thought. He felt the two were spending way too much time toegheter lately. Even if it only been a few days since they met, it was still too much time spent. A heavy sigh escaped him as he made his way to Rin and Inutaisho.

Rin shook her head at Inutaisho. He was just telling Rin a very funny story about Sesshomaru when he was just a young pup when he used to get lost on his way to bed at night even though his room was right near his location.

"His sense of direction didn't come in yet at that time. I felt so bad for the pup I had to make sure to take him to bed myself every night since then."

Rin smiled. "Awe, poor Lord Sesshomaru. It must have been very embarrassing for him."

"Well, he was actually born with that stoic expression of his. Never showed any signs of blushing or naything of the sort. But, as his father, I knew what he was feeling." His own eyes averted ahead of him. "Speaking of my pup, here he comes now. Probably for his day with you."

Rin gasped and turned herself before leaping off the fence. "Lord Sesshomaru!" She called, greeting him with a smile and a wave. "There you are! I was wondering when you were going to show up! I was worried!"

Sesshomaru's golden eyes glazed over seeing his father once more near his pretty little charge. What was he doing here now? Haven't they spent enough time together? This was supposed to be his time to spend with Rin while visiting yet he barely had time with her since his father's arrival.

"Rin." He nodded and stopped in front of them. "Are you ready?"

Rin grinned that toothy smile of hers, nodding enthusiastically. "Yes, oh yes, my lord!" Turning back to Inutaisho, she bowed. "Thank you for keeping me company, Lord Inutaisho."

The older inu just smiled. "It's always a pleasure, dear, sweet Rin." He grabbed a hold of her left hand before bending on one knee and kissing the palm. "Have a good time with your Lord Sesshomaru."

Her face turned beet red with those words, only nodding and slipping her hand from his. "See you around." She waved, departing with a small smile in his direction.

Sesshomaru glared over at his father, an arm wrapping around Rin's shoulders, escorting her out of the village.

Sadness filled Inutaisho's heart. Little Rin was gone from his sights now. Now what could he do to pass the time?

Rin made her way with Sesshomaru, slow paced, through Inuyasha's forest. It seemed that her lord wished for a quiet time with her before his departure. Though she wondered what had her lord so on edge. She could tell because his arm squeezed her tightly against his own body as though she would disappear from his sight.

A few moments later, Sesshomaru stopped in front of the Goshinboku and pulled Rin to sit beside him against the tree. His face remained stoic, staring straight ahead as though not acknowledging her presence next to him. Rin could feel the strength of him decrease as his grip on her weakened, finally removing the arm from her. It seemed he felt they were safe and alone now he could relax.

Rin bit her lower lip, knees bent against her chest, arms resting on top. Her cheek rested on the arms and she watched him wondering what he was thinking.

"Lord Sesshomaru?"

There was a moment of silence before he answered. "Hhn?"

"Is something upsetting you, milord?"

His expressionless face gazed at her. "Why would you ask me that, Rin?"

Rin shrugged. "I don't know. I guess I'm just worried about you."

"Worried for what reason?"

Though he didn't show it, she knew there was something wrong. Ever since she appeared in the village with Inutaisho at her side and defended him, Sesshomaru was on edge. She thought he'd be thrilled at the idea of his father having returned to life, but apparently it was having the opposite effect she'd hoped he would have.

"Are you not happy of your father's return?" She noticed his eyes widen slightly, but face remain the same. "It doesn't seem you are."

The dog demon looked up to watch as the tree branches moved gently with the wind, sunlight barely seeping through as dusk was approaching soon.

"I am in wonder that my father was able to return, but his actions just coming back do not honor him."

Rin had a feeling she knew what he was speaking of. The lord's return raised many questions. His current actions must be serious. The young girl never met him before, so she couldn't say if this was normal behavior for him or not.

"What do you mean?"

Sesshomaru shook his head. "It is nothing for you to concern yourself about, Rin. I will deal with my father when the time comes."

The teen adjusted her legs to sit beneath her noticing the positions she and Sesshomaru were sitting in were about the same ones as her and Inutaisho earlier. Her body moved on its own accord, sliding away a couple inches from the dog demon. He heard the shuffle on the ground and faced her, confusion in his eyes.

"What are you doing?"

She blushed. "N-nothing, my lord. Just trying to get comfortable. I do not want to ruin my new kimono."

Sesshomaru couldn't help but smile at his little girl. She was growing to become such a beautiful human. Any suitor would be very lucky to have her as his wife or mate one day. That he knew. But a rumble in his chest denied it. Some reason, the thought of another touching her made cold chills run up his spine. Even to see another male brush up against her made him want to rip out their spinal column or melt them with his poison acid.

"Rin."

"Yes, Lord Sesshomaru?"

He grabbed her by surprise, yelping at the contact. Gently, the demon set her down on his lap. "So you do not ruin your kimono." He answered her even though she never asked.

"O-Oh, thank you, my lord. I appreciate the kindness." Her face became even redder.

_Wow, I've been blushing a lot today, haven't I?_ She cupped her face in her hands feeling the heat escaping. _Wow._

Sesshomaru wrapped his arms around her loosely, cheek resting on top of her soft head. He breathed in her innocence. The meadow flowers. The smell of morning dew. A rainy scent before a storm approached. How he enjoyed it all. Perhaps this is why his father came to her. He had a thing for these kinds of smells. At least no humans were able to smell this well, otherwise he would have to beat them all away with his whip or Bakusaiga.

"Rin, you smell earthly." He mumbled into her hair, nose directly in her hair.

Redness returned once more. _These demons have got to stop making me do this._ She smiled.

"I do?"

"Yes." He breathed in. "I cannot help but want to breathe it in more and more."

Okay, she was getting a little uncomfortable now. Sure he may be her lord and she respected him, but him doing something like this was unbelievable. This is the most he had ever shown affection for her since her return from the dead. Why was he getting so close to her now?

Then it hit her. Was this his way of saying good bye to her? Was what she and Inutaisho spoke about earlier coming true? Would this be the last time Sesshomaru and her would be together?

She closed her eyes tightly as tears welled in her eyes, drops catching on her lashes. Sesshomaru noticed the scent of salt water and pulled back.

"Rin? Are you crying?" When she didn't answer, the demon pulled her to lay back against his arm to see her better. "Rin. Answer me."

"Why are you leaving me, Lord Sesshomaru? What did I do wrong?" She sobbed, small hands gripping his haori showing over the armor. "You cannot leave me and not come back, milord!"

Now the dog lord was very bewildered. What in the world made her think he would never come to visit her again? He'd never leave her behind. She was one of the brightest things in his world. Rin would never be forgotten by him. Never, ever. He could only hold her tight against him.

"No, Rin. I won't abandon you, I promise. I will always come back to see my Rin no matter how old you get."

"Promise?"

"Oh, yes, dear Rin. I promise."

Those words made her feel safe and warm, praying that the day would never come her guardian angel would forsake her or leave her with only memories.

TBC…

A/n: Sheesh…. It's short and sweet I guess. I can't update much. Probably another chapter in a month or so. I don't have internet so….

Zaru-san


	8. Chapter 8

**Before the Oncoming Storm**

By Zaru

**Summary: **The great Inutaisho has returned full force from the world of spirits. He follows the scent of his youngest son only to become mesmerized by the sweet scent of Sesshomaru's ward left behind in the village.

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Inuyasha. It was created by Rumiko Takahashi.

**A/n: **Okay, 100% time I have been away from this story which has literally been OVER a year now! So sorry about that! I'm trying to slowly update stories that haven't been touched. But a reviewer wished for me to update cause she loves it, so SessRinz, here you go, my friend! J Enjoy!

~~~~~~**Chapter 7~~~~~~**

A week had passed by quickly since Sesshomaru's departure from the quiet village which left Rin in a bit of a rather awkward situation. With him being gone, she was left in the care of Inutaisho who resembled her lord immensely, mostly from behind. Sometimes it was hard to figure out who he was when she was a certain distance from him. With his hair held high in the leather band, it was easy for her to be happy seeing Inutaisho. But with his hair hanging loosely from behind, her mind always yelled for her guardian angel Sesshomaru. At one point, she heard herself call for Sesshomaru and, when Inutaisho turned, her face filled with blood, apologizing for her mistake.

The demon lord never held it against Rin. She was used to being at Sesshomaru's beckoned call from what he knew. The stories she shared of her travels with Sesshomaru surprised him very much. From the first time she awoke due to Tenseiga to the last battle with Naraku. Inutaisho couldn't help but wonder how much his eldest son had changed over the couple hundred years since his terrible departure. Last he knew, Sesshomaru couldn't stand the touch or smell of a human, let a lone the sight of one. But with all these changes, why couldn't his son throw away the hate and understand how much his father missed him?

Sesshomaru would never change his feelings about his father. Never. Inutaisho knew that. But maybe with Rin's help, she could open up Sesshomaru just a bit to get an honest to God answer from the current western lord. Though, that would have to wait until Sesshomaru visited the village once again. According to Inuyasha, Sesshomaru needed to head back to his palace to get things squared away before he had to patrol his borders. Then, he would take the time to visit again which should happen in the next month or so. Until then, Inutaisho was free to do whatever he wanted around Rin without his son bugging him about it.

He caught Rin in the middle of the village path kneeling next to, what seemed to be, an injured cat. The demon felt a need to stay away from that situation. If he learned anything in his reigning thousand years, it was never to go near a feline. They always pissed him off thanks to the Panther demons' influence. So, Inutaisho stood by and watched as she worked on tending the small wound it carried.

Rin smiled small at the large orange cat, patting her head every little bit as she cleaned and bandaged the wound it received from a thrown rock. The young girl had seen it happen. One of the village kids was throwing rocks, not hurting anybody, until the cat ran past without him noticing and he threw the rock, hitting the cat hard on the front right leg. Rin scolded the boy for his troublesome ways and went to see the injured. As Rin looked up, she could see the boy still standing there with worry in his eyes. He was about Rin's age, but smaller in stature. His nature was kind, but he could be trouble at any time.

Could she have been a bit hard on him? No. There was no such thing. He shouldn't have been throwing those rocks in the first place. Anybody could have been hit by him. Probably would be better to have been a human. At least they could take some kind of hits. But a small animal like a cat had small bones with a high risk for injury.

"There we go." Rin cooed to the cat, picking it up. "All better."

She meowed at Rin, looking up at her with beautiful gray eyes. "Meow."

"I-Is she okay?" Rin looked up to see the boy stepping up, fiddling with his hands behind his back. "She's not…really hurt?"

The teen shook her head. "No, Nyouske. Mikuka is fine. But you need to watch what you are doing from now on, okay? Someone could get hurt."

"Y-Yeah. You already told me that, Rin." His brown gaze moved to the ground. "Is it okay if I hold Mikuka?"

Rin just smiled. "Sure, Nyouske. I'm sure Mikuka would like that." Handing him the cat gently, she said, "Be careful with her injury. It should heal by tomorrow."

"Thank you, Rin." That said, the boy turned to walk away with a mewling cat in his arms.

Inutaisho chuckled to himself. "I guess there's more than just innocence with her." He said quietly to himself.

"Yeah, she can be a bit hard on people sometimes, too." Someone else said from beside him.

The demon's amber eyes moved to see his youngest son Inuyasha standing nearby. "Inuyasha. When did you get here? I assumed you were out helping the villagers with harvesting."

"Feh. It's mostly done already. They don't need me anymore right now." The half-demon glanced at the older demon. "So, what's the idea of you staring at Rin all the time? Isn't there something better to do than stare at a young female all day? Or is it just a hobby you have?"

Inutaisho shook his head, moving his eyes back to Rin who was now talking to a few of the village women. "It is not a hobby, Inuyasha. There's just something about her I rather like. It's no different than how you stare at your mate, Kagome."

"That's different, old man. Kagome is my mate and Rin is not yours." When his father didn't answer, the half-demon just stared at him with a narrowed gaze. "What are you thinking, old man?"

"It's nothing, my boy. Just reminiscing."

"Hmm." Inuyasha saw Rin walk away from them, seeing his father ready to leave his sight. "Hey, wait, old man! I want to talk to you."

"Can it wait? I wish to spend some time with Rin." He looked back at his son with a small smile on his face and noticed how his son's facial features read 'No'. Letting out a tired sigh, he relented. "Very well. What do you wish to speak of?"

Inuyasha and Inutaisho made their way out of the busy village, away from any activity that might distract them from conversation. Inutaisho was rather curious about what was on youngest son's mind, though he truly wished he were near Rin right now instead.

"All right, Inuyasha. We are away from anyone who may hear us. What do you honestly need to speak to me about that is so private?"

Inuyasha looked around, making sure nobody was in the vicinity as they stood there in the forest. "I want to know why you keep moving after Rin."

Inutaisho snorted, folding his arms across his armored chest. "What business would it be of yours, pup? What I do with Rin is my own business. I suggest you leave it that way."

"Feh! If Sesshomaru heard you speaking like that, he'd be after you!"

"It is none of Sesshomaru's concern either. She may be my son's ward, but she is her own person who can be around whomever she chooses."

"But why Rin, father? Why her? I know how much you enjoy village girls, and there are plenty of them around. But why set your sights on Rin?"

Inutaisho looked up into the small opening between the trees watching the clouds pass by. "Son, how did you feel about that priestess you first met more than fifty years ago?"

"What's that got to do with anything?"

"Just answer me." He glared down at his son.

Inuyasha's eyes moved from his old man's. "I loved her. Meeting her and getting to know her, I just fell in love with her." He cleared his throat. "Then I thought she betrayed me, and I hated her for it. That was when she bound me to the Sacred Tree for fifty years."

"And then you were awakened and met Kagome."

"Yeah. I didn't like her though. At least in the beginning." He admitted.

"You fell in love with Kagome, even though you still held feelings for Kikyo."

Inuyasha scratched the back of his head. "Why are you suddenly bringing this up, old man? This isn't about me, it's about you and -"

"Because it is relevant to me!" Inutaisho raised his voice slightly.

Inuyasha was taken aback. "What? What are you saying?"

Inutaisho moved past his son, making his way to the edge of the forest, just staring at the village. "Over 200 years ago, I fell in love with your mother."

"She was pretty young, too, I was told." Inuyasha answered, treading up behind his father.

"Indeed she was, my son. She was only at ten years when I first encountered her, to be honest."

His eyes widened. "Wait, you knew mother when she was that young?"

A chuckle escaped him. "Yes. So young, innocent, beautiful. A very playful, yet elegant child. She was the daughter of a local landowner in the western lands. I met her as I patrolled my borders, catching a beautiful scent on the wind.. Then, as I looked, there she was." He closed his eyes, picturing the memory. "Since that day, I always made a stop at the landowner's estate with different excuses. I was able to see her grow up into a beauty."

Inuyasha stood straight, setting a clawed hand on his father's shoulder. "Mother never told me any of this."

"I guess she wouldn't seeing as she was rather shy about herself during those times."

"Mother was never shy around me. She was probably the strongest person I knew." His gaze faltered for a moment. "Always, she would tell me that no matter what, she would never be ashamed of me, even if I was a half-breed. Mother stood up against anyone who spoke wrongly about me even though she believes I never heard such talk from those who lived around us." He whispered.

"If I recall, you told me she died a long time ago, yet never spoke of how."

"She was very sick and passed away when I was only seven."

The old demon's eyes squeezed tightly, water forming in the corners, but never falling. "How I miss her so."

"Me, too." Inuyasha wiped at his eyes with his haori sleeve. "But, father, I don't understand what everything we just spoke of has to do with Rin."

Inutaisho turned to face his half-demon child with a warm smile on his face. "Simply put, Inuyasha, I may still hold strong feelings for your mother, but new ones have arisen since being in young Rin's presence."

"What are you saying?"

"I'm saying that I believe I am falling for Rin."

He was in shock. His father was falling in love with Rin? Inuyasha couldn't understand it at first, but it seemed to make sense. Izayoi was officially gone from this world, so his father was left open with options to find a new lover. Though it upset him a bit that Inutaisho wished to move onto somebody so quickly even if 200 years had passed since then.

The half-demon brushed the loose hair over his shoulder toward his back as he entered the village. His father had left him alone, suddenly wishing to isolate himself instead of pursuing Rin like he originally planned. Probably the talk of Izayoi made him think of the past and he needed time to himself.

As Inuyasha made his way toward the hut he shared with Kagome, he heard her speaking inside with someone. The voice was familiar. It was Rin. Unfortunately for the females, he was nosy and wished to listen in. Standing casually next to the door, his arms in the haori sleeves, sensitive dog ears picked up on the talk.

"Thanks for helping me, Rin." Kagome smiled at the young girl who was folding some laundry.

Rin grinned back, finishing folding up a simple pink yukata. "I don't mind it, Kagome. I love to help."

"You sure do." The priestess said as she stirred some stew in the pot over the fire pit in the middle of the hut. "Though I'm sure you have other tasks to see to, don't you?"

"Lady Kaede and I already gathered the herbs we needed for the day, so she wished for me to find more chores."

"Or go out to play like a young girl your age should be doing." Kagome added. "Rin, you really should get out and play. Since Sesshomaru left a week ago, you've confined yourself to either Kaede's hut or busy doing chores. You've barely allowed yourself time to breathe."

Rin sat back on her legs, another kimono bunched in her lap. She fisted the silky fabric. "Is my presence a bother, Kagome?" She asked, voice almost whispering.

"Of course not." Kagome laid the ladle next to the hanging pot and pushed herself to her feet, making the short walk to Rin and kneeling down. "No, Rin. You are never a burden to anybody. In fact, you are just so helpful to all the villagers. I don't think we'd survive much without you around." She tried to assure her, a hand rubbing her back up and down. "Though you haven't spoken much lately to anybody." She added.

Rin nodded. "I know and I'm sorry. I've just been thinking about a lot of things lately." The young girl admitted. "Even when I'm doing chores, I think about things I probably shouldn't."

"Well, why don't you talk to somebody if there is something bothering you? You know you could always come to me or Kaede. Even Inuyasha."

She smiled warmly at her friend. "I know. Thank you, Kagome."

"So, do you wish to talk about something?"

"Kagome."

"Yes?"

"What does it feel like to be in love?"

Kagome's chocolate eyes widened slightly. "Being in love?"

"Mm-hmm." She nodded once.

Rin really wished to know. She was so young and knew plenty of things, but knowing if she was in love was an entirely different subject she had no experience in. Lately, her mind had been on Inutaisho. With each thought of that demon, her heart went pitter patter. Butterflies were flying in her stomach. And she sure blushed a lot around the demon lord.

"Well, it's actually different for everybody, Rin. They can feel different things toward somebody than normal. For example, after being around Inuyasha for awhile when I was younger, I realized whenever he was close to me, I'd blush. Being held in his arms, I felt safe and warm. Those unexpected embraces made my heart skip a beat."

"Wow." Rin answered breathlessly. "What else?"

Kagome blushed slightly. "You want to know more?"

"Yeah. When did you realize you were in love with him?"

The priestess smiled. "When being on the other side of the well away from him just about killed me. Being so far from him, not in his presence, brought tears to my eyes. Then, as I stood under the Sacred Tree, the tears that flew made me realize I was madly in love with that man."

"The Sacred Tree?"

"Yeah. It's so calming and peaceful. You feel like any burden you hold is lifted and you can see clearly about what's in front of you."

"I see." Rin looked down at the wrinkling kimono. "Kagome?"

"Yes, Rin?"

"If I speak of something to you, do you promise not to say anything to Inuyasha?"

"Of course."

"I think I might be in love." She whispered, then eyes widened as Kagome's face appeared too close for comfort. "Um…"

"You're in love, Rin?!" She practically squealed, a hand gripping her shoulder. "Seriously?" Rin nodded. "With who?"

"With Lord…" She trailed off, wondering if she should really say it out loud.

"Lord who, Rin? Is it Sesshomaru?" That would be the best guess seeing as the young girl knew him for a long time. Feelings were bound to happen for him.

She was very embarrassed, already saying too much. "Oh!" Rin covered her face with her hands, blushing crimson. "I do not know if I can say!"

"It is Sesshomaru, isn't it?" Kagome grinned. "Come on, Rin. It's okay. You can tell me that it's Sesshomaru. I always knew you would possess feelings for him."

Rin shook her head. "No. It's…not Lord Sesshomaru."

"Then who is it?"

"It's Lord Inutaisho."

TBC…

A/n: Wow, seriously? Who's up for the Inutaisho x Rin pairing finally taking effect? *raises hand* Me! Let's get it on! Can't wait to get the next chapter up! Thanks for reading and please review!

Zaru-san


End file.
